There is an ongoing need in the fragrance and flavor industry to provide new chemicals to give perfumers and other persons ability to create new fragrances for perfumes, colognes and personal care products. Although numerous fragrance chemicals are known and commercially available, there is an ongoing and unmet need for new fragrance chemicals in order to create new fragrances with different notes and qualities.